What could have been
by Teddy H2o
Summary: When Draco tells Harry to abort their baby, Harry makes a decision that... Uhhh you know what I suck at summaries, I almost failed that part of english. Read the story and you'll find out what happens.
1. Realizations

A/N: This is my first time writing for the Harry/Draco fandom. I hope that you enjoy and please give feedback. Flames are not welcome, constructive criticism is.

Chapter 1: Realizations

"We can't keep this baby Harry"

Those words were never what he expected to come from his beloved mouth. He expected him to be as happy and excited as he was that they were bringing a child of their very own into the world; to love and be cherished by them both. The words that his lover said felt like a dagger to his heart. Slowly he turned his body to face his lover, molten silver eyes locked with his emerald ones instantly.

"What do you mean by 'we can't keep this baby' Draco?"

The young man in question sat up and ran his hands through his newly shagged hair, disheveling it even more. He let out a long sigh before he replied.

"Harry, you know I love you, and I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you but you know I can't. My parents will arrange for me to be married to some pureblood so I can produce an heir to carry on the Malfoy name and bring it out of the gutter. I know you don't understand why I would marry someone I do not love but it's all about family loyalty, something you've never experienced. I won't be able to see you as often, keeping this baby will only complicate things for us. Graduation is only a month away and you will go into the healer programme and I will take over Malfoy Corp from my father. It's only logical to terminate the pregnancy...you understand that don't you Harry?"

All through Draco's monologue Harry was hugging his knees; a million thought were going through his head. Draco didn't want the baby. Draco was going to marry a pureblood witch and was planning to keep him on the side. His family was more important to him than his love and unborn child. Draco didn't think that he understood family loyalty and he that he never experienced it. It all hurt too much for words. He didn't speak for a long time. When he finally did he had a made a decision.

"I understand what you mean Draco, I'll go to the healer on Saturday to abort the baby." Harry turned towards Draco and ran his hands slowly up and down his thighs. "let's say we have one more round before we head back to our dorms, yeah?"

Draco nodded and brought Harry down to the bed to make love to him again. Harry allowed himself to get lost in the passion. After all it would be the last time he would ever make love to Draco.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I'm just using the characters to fulfill my epic fan-girl fantasies.

Please Review. It's the only way I can be assured that people actually read the story and like it.


	2. Plans in motion

A/N: I am so sorry for the late updates. I'm pretty sure people were begging to think I was a abandoning this story. I was busy with college. I had final exams and terms papers due, it was hectic and I couldn't find the time to write but it is all over now. So here is chapter 2 of 'What Could Have Been' please enjoy and give feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Chapter 2: Plans in motion

The rest of the week flew by and soon it was Saturday. During the week Harry had written to a private healer and Gringotts to make appointments for them to see him early in that morning. It was 7 am and he was getting ready to leave while his dorm mates were still asleep, less questions would be asked that way. As he was putting on his shoes his eyes fell on a sleeping Ronald Weasley. A sad sigh escaped his lips, 7 years of friendship thrown away because of prejudice, bigotry and simple-mindedness. When he told Ron that he was gay the redhead did not take it too well. The boy was already mad at him for defending the Malfoys and keeping them out of Azcaban at the Death Eater trials, the news that he was gay just snapped the fragile strings that held their friendship together.

Ron had thrown a hissy fit. That was the only way Harry could describe it. Ron started shouting that he could never be friends with an attention seeking faggot and that the only reason he won the war was because he probably made all the Death Eaters fuck him while he was in the forest. Everyone who was at the burrow that day was shocked at what Ron said. Harry was incredibly hurt and when he felt tears prickling the back of his eyes he nodded his head at Ron once then left. That was the end of their friendship, the end of the 'golden trio'.

The sound of his dorm mates stirring brought Harry out of his stupor. He took that as his cue to leave. He grabbed his satchel and began making his way out of the school. Being an 8th year he could leave the school without permission on weekends but out of courtesy he informed Headmaster Snape where he was going. He had come to a truce years ago with the man, even seeing the man as a mentor and friend. A chuckle escaped him maybe one day he would tell his true friends the actual story of how he and Snape became friends, but for now he'll just let them believe what they will. He was almost out of the gate when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Draco standing there.

"I'm coming with you" the blonde said. Harry managed a small smile. It hurt to look at Draco knowing that what he was going to do would change them forever. He leaned in and gave his boyfriend a chaste peck on the lips before responding.

"This is something that I have to do alone Dray, I'll see you when I get back" The boy who lived then went out of the gates and apparated to the healer's office.

Harry landed in the waiting room of healer's office with all the grace of a house elf it was only because someone helped steady him that he didn't fall over.

"Are you okay?" a concerned female voice asked. He managed a shaky 'I'm fine' before facing the girl who helped him. She was lithe and had short dirty blonde hair, he noticed she had a name tag that said Calla on and guessed that she was the receptionist. A soft gasp left the girl's lips when she finally got a look at his face.

"H-Harry Potter?!" she practically squealed. The boy who lived sent her a half grin, and he swore that the girl almost fainted.

"Guilty as charged, I'm here to see healer Ferreira, I have an appointment for 8 'o' clock?" he told her. The girl seemed to snap out of whatever spell she was under and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter, right away please follow me, the healer has been expecting you" Harry followed the girl through a door to the left of the waiting room and entered the examination room. The girl opened a door to what looked like a closet and produced a set of hospital gowns. She walked back over to him and held them out.

"I'll inform the healer that you're waiting for him, please change into these and have a set on the table" As she was turning to leave Harry called out "Thank you Calla" She stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at him.

"You know my name?" her voice showed surprise

"It was on your name tag" he told her.

Calla looked sheepish for a moment then she nodded and left the room. Harry shook his head at the girl's antics honestly you would think fan girls would stop fantasizing about him after the wizarding world found out that he was gay. He changed into the gown the receptionist gave him then sat on the table to wait. He didn't have to wait for long, soon the door opened and a tall black haired man about his early 30's entered the examination room with a clipboard in his hands. The man's features were striking his black hair framed his chiselled face in soft curls and fell to his shoulders. He looked to be about 6''1 and despite his tall frame he wasn't lanky, Harry could make out toned muscles under the healer robes. He suddenly fell a bit hot under the collar he could not look away.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am healer Ferreira, I understand from your letter that you wanted me to look over something of the utmost urgency but you did not disclose what that was in your letter for fear of it being intercepted?"

The healer had a smooth baritone voice Harry thought that he could listen to it all day. It was then that he noticed the healer was giving him a strange look. His skin heated and he looked away with a muttered apology. The healer chuckled and Harry felt his skin heart even more.

"Umm, yes, I read that you were one of the best healers around and that you are known for your strict confidentiality, but I still need to be assured that nothing I say here will end up in the newspapers tomorrow" the boy who lived finally said after he got over his embarrassment. He didn't want to offend the healer but being who he was he could never be too cautious.

"I understand your worries completely Mr. Potter, rest assured that nothing you will disclose here will be sold to the press patient confidentiality is of utmost important here, all who work here are under a strict contract, if any of them brake that contract there will be severe consequences to face" healer Ferreira said in a serious voice.

That response satisfied Harry and put an end to his fears, he felt comfortable telling the healer about his current dilemma.

"Healer Ferreira, I'm pregnant and I need a healer to check me over for the duration of the pregnancy, the only problem is I don't plan on staying in Britain after my graduation, I understand if you don't want to be my healer if you have to leave the country just to give me a check up but I would really appreciate it if you would check me and the baby out today and gave me information on what to expect during the pregnancy and I read that pregnant people have to be on some special vitamins could you prescribe those too?" Harry said all of this in one breath and as he looked at the healer's shocked face he felt embarrassed again and self conscious, maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

"Mr. Potter I would be honoured to be your healer, it will not be hard to just flew to your location for your check ups, if you would lie on your back I'll just check you over now" the man said in a calm voice. Harry beamed at him and did as he was told, glad that he didn't have to find another healer to look after him and the baby during the pregnancy, he liked healer Ferreira. He watched as the man took out his wand and waved it over his body, while muttering incantations that he couldn't hear. Words and charts started appearing in the air above his body he couldn't understand a word of it. Finally the healer stopped muttering incantations and took a look at what was above Harrys' body. A frown appeared on the man's face as he read the results of the tests and Harry was worried that something was seriously wrong. It was forever before the healer spoke.

"Mr. Potter it seems that your are about 8 and a half weeks along in your pregnancy, your tests show that you have high stress levels and that you are undernourished, I don't wish to alarm you but this is bad for your baby and you, male pregnancies are more sensitive than a female's and you are at a higher risk of a miscarriage" the healers voice was calm but stern and there was also a touch of worry in it.

"I've been having some problems lately but after today it shouldn't be a problem I'll be stress free with no worries, well except for my baby" Harry said. The healer nodded then started writing on the clipboard that he brought with him.

"Your baby is doing fine Mr. Potter despite your stress and undernourishment he or she is perfectly healthy, I'll have to prescribe prenatal vitamins and a baby friendly nutrient potion for you, you can pick them up at any apothecary, I must ask are you experiencing nausea or vomiting, if so I'll have to prescribe you an anti morning sickness potion"

"No I'm not experiencing any nausea or vomiting, I hope I'll never have to" the saviour said with a scrunched up face. This caused the healer to chuckle lightly.

"You and ever other pregnant person Mr. Potter some are more lucky than others, do you have any questions for me?"

"Right now I only want to know how long the pregnancy will last"

"Male pregnancies tend to last between 6-7 months because males do not have a natural womb magic creates one and the gestation period accelerates because of this, if there is nothing else then I believe that our appointment has come to an end, I'll leave you now so that you can get dressed please meet me at the receptionist's desk for your prescriptions and the date of your next appointment when you're done" The healer smiled at Harry when he nodded and then he exited through the door.

The boy who lived quickly began putting on his clothes eager to get out of Ferreira's office, even though the place was calming it still reminded him of a hospital. He hated hospitals. As soon as he was done he went to meet his healer at the receptionist's desk where he saw the man writing on a slip of paper. When Ferreira noticed him he gave him a small smile.

"Ah Mr. Potter I see you're done, I'm just writing out the vitamins and potions that you'll need I'll be done in a second, all you have to do is present the prescriptions to any apothecary and you'll have all that you need, although you would have to be discrete about it"

"Thank You Healer Ferreira, please call me Harry"

"In that case Harry I insist that you call me Elekai, here you go and remember if you have any questions or queries or if you feeling any discomfort at all please contact me, my flew address is on the prescription your next appointment is scheduled for the 9th of next month at 10 am"

"I promise to call you if I have any problems and I'll send you the details of my new address during the next week so that you can come there for my appointment, good bye Elekai and thank you for everything"

"Goodbye Harry and please try to relax, remember stress is not good for the baby"

Harry nodded at his healer's words before leaving. His stress would be over soon he didn't have to worry about that for much longer.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story and how to improve it. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story, if I didn't reply to your review it's because I was busy and I promise to get right on that.


End file.
